Sword Fighting Tournament (TheGamer101)
Sword Fighting Tournament is a sword fighting game created by TheGamer101. It is a popular game normally seen in the front page of the games category. The place is now the sixth most played place on Roblox of all time, ahead of Catalog Heaven, and behind Welcome to the Town of Robloxia. In the game players fight with a variety of swords on a number of unique maps to win tournaments or bonus rounds. The game has accumulated over 197,000 favorites. Swords Players have recently been given the ability to rent swords for a maximum of 15 minutes at half the cost and 1/4 the wins required in order to get the swords normally. Exclusive Sword Set Weapons For unknown reasons, every sword within this set has a lower lunge time. Bamboo Katana- A katana for 1 point. It has low damage and is medium ranged. There are unknown reasons why TheGamer101 even bothered adding this weapon. It is outclassed by other swords, such as the Golden Katana and the Sword Cane. Tribal Spear- A spear for 1 point. It has low damage and is medium ranged. Also unknown reasons why TheGamer101 even added this. It is outclassed by other swords. Sword of Jewels- A sword for 400 points. It has low damage and is medium ranged. It is outclassed by other swords. Sword of Nefertiti- A sword for 600 points. It has low-medium damage and is medium ranged. It is outclassed, however, by other swords, such as the Golden Katana, or the Sword Cane. Taser Sword- A sword for 600 points. It has low-medium damage and is medium ranged. This is a unique sword, because it will remove all of the opponents upgrades, excluding 150 hp from VIP, upon striking the opponent. However, the damage, is low. It sometimes takes away a user's speed. Knight's Sword- An, unusual sword, for 700 points. It has medium-high damage and is medium ranged. The unusual part about this sword is you hold it 'southpaw style'. A unique feature, however, it is still outclassed by other swords. Pirate's Cutlass- A typical sword for 700 points. It has medium damage and is medium ranged. It has a unique look. But, it is outclassed by other swords. Tormentor's Axe- A typical sword aside from its design, the Tormentors Axe has medium range and medium-high damage. But, it is outclassed by other swords, such as Golden Katana and the Sword Cane. Spiked Club of Ice- A club for 3,000 points. It has has extremely low damage and is short ranged. However, it has a unique feature to it. When a user attack, it will send ice shards towards the enemy. It is outclassed by other swords. Ghostwalker (GW)- A Ghostwalker for 3,500 points. It has medium-high damage, and is short ranged. Unlike SFOTH IV, a user will never become invisible while using this sword because the GW resets each round. Even though TheGamer101 said this was almost as good as Darkheart, it is outclassed by other swords. Since when a user's gravity is lowered while using GW, when lunging with the sword, it is easy rise off the ground, as if the user has less character mass than normal. This can become extremely annoying and often leads to death in close combat. Game Pass Swords Crimson Katana- A red katana that a user can buy from a Game pass, the Game Pass costs 75 Robux or 750 tickets. It is a red sword that is, essentially, a Golden Katana with higher damage. It has a considerably high amount of damage and is medium-long ranged. This sword outclasses golden katana and cane, however, it can be easily be beaten with longer swords. This used to come in VIP form, and the original shirt still works in game. Sword Tiers Tier 1: Dark heart, Venom shank, Illuminia, Firebrand, (Best swords) Tier 2: Crimson Katana, Golden Katana, Sword Cane (Prefered swords) Tier 3: Energy sword, Dagger, Tormentor's axe, Ghostwalker, (Decent swords) Tier 4: All swords not mentioned (Try to not use) Tier 5: Energy dagger, Tribal spear, Bamboo Katana, Normal sword (Avoid using at all) Badges There are currently 36 badges available, five of them being released on June 11, 2013. Category:Games Category:Games with Badges Category:Games with over 1000000 visits Category:Fighting Games